Right Place, Wrong Time
by stacycollins
Summary: This is my version of Season 1 episode 10, after Lucy gets captured. LucyXWyatt
1. Chapter 1

Right Place, Wrong Time – Chapter 1

The room was eerily quiet as the four occupants processed what had just happened.

Rittenhouse the man that had started everything was slumped over dead.

"Where is the boy?" Flynn asked suddenly looking frantically around the room.

"What? He's just a child?" Lucy argued.

"We have to find him to stop Rittenhouse completely."

Lucy's gaze flew to Rufus and Wyatt wordlessly asking for their back up. "He is still young." She began to plead. "He doesn't follow his father's beliefs."

Flynn checked one last chest before turning to Lucy. "The boy escaped. We have to find him."

"We won't hurt him. Let him be."

"Fine, but you won't stop me." Flynn said before heading through the doorway and barricading it behind him.

Wyatt instantly went to the door, throwing his shoulder against it. It took three tries before he broke through.

Lucy was the first to break the silence. "Let's spread out and find Flynn before he gets to John."

Rufus took off toward the front of the house, while Wyatt headed toward the barn.

Lucy quickly turned to the back of the house hoping she wasn't too late.

Flynn headed past a garden. He hadn't seen any trace of the boy. He briskly walked towards the edge of a field. The track of land had obviously been tilled and seeded recently. It was twilight but he could see tracks in the dirt. Many were footprints but one set were made by a pair of shoes. Flynn quickened his pace realizing he was close.

The prints ended when the patchy grass of a tree grove began.

With his gun raised Flynn looked toward the trees looking for movement. A whimper caught his attention causing him to turn sharply.

Crouching between a crumbling wooden structure and a tree was John Rittenhouse. Streams of tears flowed down his cheeks as he begged Flynn not to kill him.

"You have to die." Flynn said decisively and took aim.

Lucy stumbled onto the scene and stepped in front of John's hiding place.

"You can't do this. I won't let you." Lucy cried desperately.

She was shaking as she stood in the path of Flynn's gun. "You told me that Rittenhouse killed your children. How can you kill him and then go back to them?"

A frustrated growl broke from Flynn. "This ends now!" He bellowed before grabbing Lucy and forcibly moving her aside.

Flynn's gun fired and Lucy recoiled in anguish.

With another growl, Flynn jerked Lucy around. In surprise, she opened her eyes and took in the sight before her. An empty patch of hay was smoldering a bit, and Lucy sighed thankfully knowing John had gotten away.

As she focused once more on Flynn a feeling of dread filled her. His face was a mask of pure fury.

"You have interfered for the last time. I guess I will have to put a stop to you before you do anymore damage to my plans."

He grabbed her arm roughly, keeping his gun trained on her, and pushed her into the forest.

Lucy struggled against him and began to scream.

"Wyatt!"

"Rufus!"

A large explosion shook the ground beneath their feet. Smoke billowed through the trees and debris began to fall around them.

The grip on her arm slipped but before she could break away completely Flynn's hand clamped down harder.

She began to scream for Wyatt and Rufus again hoping they would find her. Her hopes dimmed when the smoke filled her lungs with every breath. She began to cough more and scream less.

"Lucy!"

The sound of his voice buoyed her resolve as Flynn pulled her deeper into the forest.

'Wyatt was coming' she thought and began screaming for him again. Then Rufus began calling out for her too and she felt her strength fully return.

The ground was extremely muddy here and her skirts were getting heavier by the minute. Instead of forcing herself along she let the extra weight slow her down to buy some time.

She could hear the guys getting closer. Flynn pushed her the last few steps into a clearing. Flynn stopped for a moment and looked around.

'Please be lost' she thought. Every moment they spent here the closer Wyatt and Rufus would get.

She heard an odd noise to her left. It was the direction the explosion had come from.

Among the mud and fallen trees she could just make out something. She stared trying to figure out what it could be. Then there was a movement. It was a person.

"Help!" Lucy cried thinking that maybe someone was close enough to assist her.

Another movement and Lucy knew that the figure was a woman. The delicate shoe partially covered by a long skirt was trying to move. She must have fallen during the explosion. Lucy's first instinct was to help her, however Flynn's grasp on her arm restricted her from taking even a step away. Once Wyatt and Rufus got here they would stop Flynn and would help the girl.

A flash distracted her as the mothership popped into the clearing.

"Wyatt! Rufus!" She screamed frantically now, realizing that her time was up.

'There isn't going to be a rescue' she thought as Flynn pushed her to the craft door.

As she looked back, two figures broke through the clearing calling her name.

The doors closed and the mothership was gone in an instant.


	2. Chapter 2

Right Place, Wrong Time – Chapter 2

Rufus and Wyatt were both yelling for Lucy.

She was desperately shouting back to them.

The situation was bad. It was dark, they were heading into a forest where they could easily be ambushed, and they didn't have eyes on Lucy yet.

Wyatt couldn't help thinking back to when Rittenhouse was going to kill them and keep Lucy. When the Rittenhouse men had taken her away she had sounded distressed, but now her voice was terrified.

'Letting her go off on her own was a mistake' he thought. 'When I get her back she won't leave my sight.'

Suddenly the darkness was broken by a burst of light and an explosion.

Both men stopped momentarily and blocked their eyes from the light. When their sight readjusted to the darkness they began to run again, this time pushing themselves to run faster. Things had obviously gone from bad to worse. They each hoped that Lucy wasn't hurt in the blast.

Wyatt was grateful when he heard Lucy's voice again. She sounded closer, and their odds of saving her increased drastically.

Their run slowed slightly to compensate for the mud, stumps, and falling trees covering the forest floor.

Finally, they broke through the tree line into a clearing. The air was thick with smoke which gave the light from the mothership and unworldly appearance. Only a hundred yards or so away they saw the door to the ship close, and less than a moment later it disappeared.

Rufus slowed to a stop, but Wyatt continued running. When Wyatt was close enough to see the dents in the grass where the ship had been he stopped and sank to his knees.

This couldn't happen again. He had been too late to save Jessica and now he had lost Lucy. She could be anywhere at any time getting hurt or killed and he wouldn't be able to save her.

Wyatt clenched his jaw and closed his eyes trying to fight through the fear and guilt. He needed control if he was going to get through this.

Rufus was still standing where he stopped, trying to come to grips with what had happened.

His gaze was still fixed on Wyatt's back.

Although the three of them were a team, it seemed like Wyatt and Lucy had been meeting up without him. It hadn't been intentional but they seemed to know that he was starting something with Jiya and they were giving him the space he needed. Lucy was still trying to figure out what to do with Noah, her unexpected and unwanted fiancée. Fortunately, she had Wyatt to help her create an extraction plan guaranteed to help her get away unscathed. Jiya had mentioned that she could see something happening between the two, and that she thought Wyatt was being helpful for reasons other than friendship. Rufus on the other hand thought they were too different. Last week he had even bet her a pizza that nothing was going on between them. Now he could clearly see that Wyatt held much deeper feelings for Lucy. Jiya had been right all along.

He would give Wyatt a few more minutes and then he would approach him. Hopefully his friend could get himself collected and then together they could come up with a plan.

He heard a soft sound but couldn't locate it. He looked toward the woods where the explosion had taken place. The smell of fire and smoldering metal was clinging to the air around him.

He briefly wondered what had triggered the blast, but in the back of his mind he was sure Flynn had done something to cause it.

He heard the sound again, it sounded like a cross between a whisper and a snake hiss. Debris on the forest floor moved slightly. Rufus was instantly on guard but stepped closer to the forest bramble. He let out a long sigh of relief when he recognized the shape of a lady's shoe and not a snake or other forest animal. Among the mud and branches was a woman, she was camouflaged very well. Rufus was spurred into action moving quickly to the woman's side. He moved the debris off of her. He couldn't see any injury until her side came into view. A sheet of metal the size of an envelope was protruding from her side.

The woman stirred and turned her face towards him. Although her face was covered in dark ash and mud he recognized Lucy.

Her breathing was shallow and her clean patch of skin looked pale.

"Rufus?" she questioned in a whisper.

"Lucy!" He cried and moved to hug her. He pulled back at the last minute knowing he could hurt her if he jostled her too much.

'Wyatt is going to be so happy' he thought before yelling to the other man.

It took less than a moment for Wyatt to reach Rufus and kneel next to Lucy. He held her cheek in one hand and rested his forehead against hers. "Lucy… Thank God... I thought I lost you" He murmured.

He rocked back on his heels and straightened. His thumb was lovingly caressing her dirty cheek still marveling at their good luck when Rufus broke the silence.

"I hate to interrupt, but Lucy needs medical attention and the stuff they have here won't cut it."

Rufus directed his attention to Lucy's side. There was no telling how bad the injury was or how much blood she had already lost.

"Rufus I need you to go back to the Rittenhouse place and get that cart we used to travel here. Pick us up by the gate and we will ride like hell to the lifeboat."

Without another word, Rufus started running through the forest towards the plantation. Wyatt walked around to Lucy's uninjured side and carefully lifted her in his arms. He walked briskly but didn't dare run as it might make her injuries worse.

'She's going to be okay' he thought to himself as he made his way toward Rufus. The two men carefully arranged Lucy in the bed of the wagon. Rufus stayed in the back to watch over her as Wyatt climbed in the front and took the reins. With a jolt, they headed down the dirt road.


	3. Chapter 3

Right Place, Wrong Time – Chapter 3

Within seconds of the landing, the life boat door opened and Wyatt was yelling for a medic.

Two paramedics carefully helped Wyatt get Lucy out of the mothership and onto a stretcher.

As they began rolling Lucy away Agent Christopher began questioning Wyatt. He either didn't notice her stern expression and sharp commands or he flat out ignored them as he pushed past her, intent on following Lucy.

When the agent realized that Wyatt wasn't going to provide any insight into their trip her steely gaze turned sharply to Rufus.

He had been walking down the ramp toward the lifeboat command center, his eyes trained on Jiya. She was standing and packing her things while failing in her attempt to smile at him like a love-struck teenager. He owed her a pizza but he was hoping that she would take a rain check until after they had news on Lucy's condition. He stumbled to a stop when he encountered Agent Christopher blocking his path.

"What exactly happened on your trip? How did Preston get injured?" She asked.

Rufus gave her a slightly annoyed look and then sighed. He decided bargaining was the best approach to take with his quasi-boss. "Wouldn't it be easier for me to answer all of your questions at the hospital? That way I can be there to find out how Lucy is and I'll be less distracted."

She took in his worried expression and nodded before adding, "Fine. But I want detailed answers and a written report tomorrow."

Rufus agreed and watched her walk ahead of him to the hanger entrance. Walking over to Jiya's work station he put his arms around her and gave her a hug.

"That bad huh?" she asked before pulling back and taking in his saddened expression.

'You don't know the half of it,' he thought before asking her to accompany him to the hospital.

Jiya linked her arm with his and leaned into him as they walked out of the building.

At the hospital, Wyatt took a seat in the waiting room. There had been a lot of blood when they moved Lucy from the lifeboat to the stretcher. He hoped things weren't as bad as he imagined.

After 20 minutes Rufus, Jiya, and Agent Christopher walked into the waiting room and sat in the chairs closest to him.

Agent Christopher and Rufus were discussing their latest trip but Wyatt didn't contribute.

He sat in silence, face stony, as he thought through the last trip and what he might have done to keep Lucy safe. He kept trying to move his mind onto other topics like cleaning guns, or cars he had stolen through time. It wasn't working. Even the random mental reminder that his gun needed to be cleaned brought his thoughts back around to Lucy. Inevitably his mind would stall on memories he tended to avoid, like how he would fasten Lucy's harness sometimes, or how her face would contort in shock when something happened that shouldn't have.

She would be the worst poker player ever. Every time she felt a serious emotion it displayed perfectly in her beautiful features, and especially in her eyes. Her dark brown eyes always told him everything. Even before he had found out about her secret discussions with Flynn or the journal, he had known that something was up with her. Her eyes always seemed frantic when she was lying, and she would be glancing anywhere on his face avoiding any direct eye contact. During their meetings to discuss operation "Goodbye Noah" her eyes were worried and slightly sad when she discussed how to put the plan into motion. When the topic shifted to anything else, especially if she was teasing him, her eyes sparkled and danced like chocolatey diamonds.

He cringed inwardly and scratched the back of his neck. His train of thought had turned into dangerous territory. Many times, especially over the last few weeks he had found himself thinking about Lucy in a different light, but now he was waxing poetically about her. He could chalk it up to being apprehensive about Lucy's condition. If the worst happened and she died, he would be sick with grief. It would be just like Jessica but this time he would always wonder if there could have been something.

Jessica was also something he didn't want to think about. He had always secretly thought that everyone had a soulmate, one designated person that would complete you. When he and Lucy had been in bed together in the 1930's, she had said that there was more than one person for everyone. People had told him that before, but when Lucy whispered it, her face so close to his, he had started to believe it.

"Family of Lucy Preston?" A man in stained blue scrubs asked to the waiting room.

The words jarred Wyatt from his thoughts.

"I'm her husband." Wyatt stated as he stood. Jiya, Rufus, and Agent Christopher all stood as well. He didn't need to look back to know they were looking at him incredulously.

"How is she doing?"

The doctor smiled reassuringly. "I'm Dr. Singer. It looks as though Lucy will pull through, although she'd lost a good deal of blood from external and internal injuries. The metal in her side could have cut into her organs if it had gone even a quarter of an inch deeper. It's quite the miracle. Over the next few weeks she will need to rest as much as possible to ensure a full recovery."

"Thank you." Wyatt said while shaking the doctors

"I expect you will assist in keeping her from doing any heavy lifting or exercise for the time being?" he asked Wyatt.

"Yes sir. Can I see her now?"

"You can, but she probably won't wake up until tomorrow morning. Surgery can definitely strain the body and the mind. The nurse will direct you to her room." He said before stepping away and walking back down the corridor.

The four of them walked to the nurse's station and were directed to Lucy's room.

They passed through her doorway as quietly as possible.

Lucy looked small and pale in the big hospital bed, but she was asleep and alive. They were all relieved but no one said anything. Finally, Agent Christopher cleared her throat, and motioned outside when they all looked up at her.

"I am going to have an agent posted outside Lucy's room for the time being." She said once the door closed behind them. "Flynn might try and take her if he finds out that she is vulnerable."

The agent rubbed her eyes. "It's been a long three hours and now that I have been assured that she is alright I am going to head home."

After taking just a few steps away she stopped and turned, "I need a written report from both of you tomorrow."

Wyatt and Rufus groaned slightly but nodded in agreement before she turned and continued down the hallway to the elevators.

Wyatt looked towards Rufus and Jiya. "You two should take off too. I'm going to stay a bit longer just to make sure she doesn't wake up alone."

The couple smiled at Wyatt like they knew a secret, but he kept his face blank and didn't play into their suspicions.

"I'll come back tomorrow morning before I head in to write that report." Rufus said before patting Wyatt's shoulder.

"If she wakes up tonight let her know we'll both be dropping by." Jiya said while stifling a yawn.

They exchanged goodbyes, and Wyatt headed back into the patient room.

He sat down in the chair closest to Lucy's bed. She looked infinitely better now that she was clean. At some point, he was definitely going to tease her about having leaves in her hair and grime all over her face, like some messy version of sleeping beauty.

He wanted to tell her that his feelings were changing and to figure out what it meant before his logical side made him change his mind.

He slid his had in hers. When he kissed her in Arkansas he felt something, but they both had denied it later. He hoped that she was just confused like he had been at the time. It would be awful if he showed his hand and she wasn't interested.

He went back and forth on the subject of Lucy for what seemed to him like hours. He almost hoped she would open her eyes and give him something else to keep his mind occupied.

Awhile later a nurse saved him from his inner dialogue. She was checking Lucy's vitals and asking if she had woken up. He was about to answer when the patient in question stirred.

Her head tilted toward the nurse.

"Good evening. I'm nurse Evans. Are you in any pain my dear?"

Lucy slowly moved her head from side to side once in response.

"If you do start to feel pain click this button." She said as she pushed the switch and another cord into Lucy's hand. "This other button will call a nurse if you need assistance."

The nurse smiled and patted Lucy's hand, "You rest up and I'll come back to check on you in a few hours."

Once the nurse was gone Lucy turned toward Wyatt. He smiled at her cute expression. It was half confusion and half crankiness at being roused from sleep. Her eyes squinted and then opened wider.

"Welcome back Ma'am." He said softy. He smiled when she took offense even in her disoriented state.

She huffed and was about to reply when a yawn caught her by surprise. Her eyelids drifted downward and her breathing deepened with sleep.

"Sleep Lucy. I'll be here when you wake." He said in a whisper.

Wyatt leaned back in his chair and let sleep overtake him at last.


End file.
